


Patriotism

by tendersoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Historian Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Patriotic Soonyoung, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi, how to tag, this is my first time writing on ao3
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendersoons/pseuds/tendersoons
Summary: Jihoon, a student who loves studying history of the Philippines and Soonyoung, a student who's being patriotic because Jihoon loves history
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 15





	Patriotism

**Author's Note:**

> funny thing is sinulat ko to habang nagbabasa ako ng trial and exile ni rizal. wala lang, bakit ba? and its my first ao3 fic so this is really lameee >< skl naman AKSHASKJ

Imagine how Soonyoung being dumb because of Jihoon. Seriously, there’s nothing wrong being a patriot but what Soonyoung is doing right now is being an idiot.

“Kwon! Ano ba! Para kang tanga.” Jihoon said.

Nasa field sila, sa may bleachers, since its their vacant time naisipan nila tumambay sa bleachers habang hinihintay yung ibang kaibigan nila na may mga klase pa. Anong magagawa niya? Eh magkaklase sila ni Soonyoung.

Humingang malalim si Jihoon. _Nagtitimpi lang talaga siya sa kakulitan ni Soonyoung._

“Oh, irog ko, nais ko lang naman sabihin sa iyo kung gaano kita kamahal. Kahit ano pa ang iyong sabihin hindi— Aray naman, Ji! Nakakarami kana ah!” Soonyoung said while rubbing his arms that Jihoon punched.

“Alam mo para ka kasing tanga! Kanina ka pa dyan tula ng tula ng tagalog, hindi bagay sayo.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at him. _Hindi man lang naappreciate yung ginawa ko. Kahit ayoko ng history, lahat ginagawa ko para mapansin mo!_

Hinilamos ni Jihoon yung kamay niya sa mukha ni Soonyoung na nakakunot ang noo. Yep, he’s being sulky again.

“Tigilan mo nga ‘yan. Wag ka magpacute.”

Soonyoung pouted even more.

Jihoon just sighed. Standing up and offering his hand to Soonyoung. Si Soonyoung naman tinignan lang yung kamay niya.

“Ano? Sasama ka ba kumain o iiwanan kita dito?”  
Kaya kahit nagtatampo si Soons, kinuha niya pa rin yung kamay ni Jihoon. Anong magagawa niya? Di naman niya matitiis yung isa. _Basta mahal niya, di niya kayang tiisin._

After nila kumain, hindi na nila nahintay yung mga kaibigan nila kaya nauna na sila, pumunta sila sa library since di naman pumasok yung prof nila sa isang subject. Dito na lang daw sila tatambay kasi malamig naman. Si Soonyoung? Matutulog daw siya… _sabi niya._

Iniwanan ni Ji si Soons sa isang table sa tapat ng history section at si Ji, umalis para kumuha ng libro… as usual, magbabasa na naman ng history yung isa. Tinitigan lang ni Soonyoung si Ji habang namimili ng libro na babasahin. Nang makapili na si Ji, umupo siya sa tapat ni Soonyoung habang tahimik na binabasa yung nasa cover ng libro.

Si Soonyoung naman pinatong yung baba niya sa mga kamay niya at tumitig kay Ji.

“Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa kakabasa ng history? Baka naman mag-aklas kana diyan bigla” sabi ni Soonyoung.

Napatingin naman si Ji kay Soons.

“First of all, gusto ko lang malaman ano ba yung ginawa ng iba dati para ma-achieve natin yung freedom and peace sa cruel spaniards. At gusto ko lang, maiapply sa mga nangyayari ngayon. Kung ano ba dapat gawin—” at hindi na siya tumigil sa pagsasalita tungkol sa history.

Ganito lagi set up nila ni Jihoon. Kahit ayaw na ayaw ni Soonyoung ang history willing naman sya makinig kay Jihoon. Si Jihoon yan eh. Syempre, makikinig siya. Sabi nga nila makinig ka sa puso mo, _si Jihoon kasi yung puso niya_. Kaya niya pinipilit gustuhin yung mga bagay ng gusto ni Jihoon kasi alam niyang matutuwa si Ji d’on. Pinipilit niyang maging makabayan kasi sabi ni Ji sa kanya, gusto niya yung taong may pagmamahal sa sariling bayan.

“—diba sabi ko naman sayo. Gusto ko yung nangyari noon. Kung gaano kamahal ni Rizal yung bayan niya. You know how I love those people who love our country and you know how I love this country kahit pa pangit yung gobyerno—"

Soonyoung deeply sighed and whispered.

“Sana bayan na lang ako para mahalin mo rin ako.”

Natigilan si Ji sa pagsasalita. Of course, matitigil talaga siya. Sino ba naman hindi matitigilan d’on kung ganon maririnig mo. Kahit mahina ‘yon narinig niya pa rin, syempre nasa harap lang niya si Soons.

Jihoon saw Soonyoung closed his eyes. Yumuko na lang siya sa table. _Matutulog na lang ako._

Jihoon is contemplating kung ano sasabihin niya kay Soons. Aamin na rin ba siya? Umamin sa kanya si Soons months ago. Obviously, nanliligaw talaga si Soons kahit hindi na niya hiningi yung permission kay Ji. Di rin naman nagreact si Ji kasi…. _Ano ba dapat ireact?_ Soons has been vocal about his feelings for the latter while Jihoon? _Wala, nganga._

Kaya he didn’t expect na sabihin ‘yon ni Soonyoung. _Napapagod na kaya siya?_

Jihoon sighed.

“Kahit di ka naman maging bayan, mahal pa rin kita.” He whispered but enough for Soonyoung to hear it.

He waited for Soonyoung’s reaction…

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Seriously, Kwon?! Ngayon ka pa talaga nakatulog?!_

Because of embarrassment, tumayo na lang si Jihoon para maghanap ng ibang libro.

But before he even fully stands up. Soonyoung grab his wrist, lean over, and kissed Jihoon’s cheeks.

_Did he just kissed me?!_

He slowly look at Soonyoung who’s smiling widely at him. He blushed. Kung makikita mo man siya sobrang pulang-pula niya ngayon. Buti na lang walang estudyamte sa library ngayon at nasa dulong part ang inuupuan nila.

Hinila siya ni Soonyoung kaya napaupo siya sa table. Soonyoung cupped his cheeks to finally kiss him on his lips. It was just a peck pero hindi na kinakaya ni Jihoon yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

“Tara na, ako na lang pag-aralan mo tutal ako naman yung mahal mo.”

Napailing na lang si Jihoon at ngumiti. Soonyoung being the usual Soonyoung. _Maharot._


End file.
